This invention relates to an electrical storage system and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a multiple annulus energy storage system for generating and storing large amounts of power for extended periods of time.
Heretofore, there have been various ways of generating and storing electrical power. The classical methods associated with storing and generating electrical power are nuclear, fuel oil fire, coal fire and hydroelectric electrical generation systems. Less common electrical power systems include fuel cells, solar cells, rotating solid flywheels, electric or magnetic fields and rotating cellular storage systems.
The methods used to store power for later use include electrical batteries, break down of water into hydrogen and oxygen which are later burned to generate steam which in turn is used to drive a generator, the pumping of water to a reservior for later use in hydroelectrical generators and magnetic fields. Also, the use of high speed flywheels and homodyne generators have been used. None of the above mentioned methods are efficient or practical for large scale power storage.
Flywheels have long been proposed for use in storing power. These devices proposed to date rely upon the use of relatively small solid flywheels rotating at high speeds. These devices must be designed to withstand forces associated with rotation rates of several thousands of revolutions per minute. The forces associated with these high speeds are destructive in nature and relatively minor defects can cause catastrophic failure of the flywheel.
The subject invention as described herein provides a means to provide the same electrical energy as generated by other systems at a reduced speed and provide for storage of electrical energy in an efficient manner.